Gone
by WarriorsForever77
Summary: "She's gone" On a cloudless night, deep in Windclan territory, a kit is stolen, disappearing. But she will be seen again, friend or foe.
1. A Price

Swanpaw was dreaming. She was curled up the nursery again with her mother and siblings. Leafkit was complaining that there was a twig in her moss, Littlekit sleeping, his face pressed into Sorrelleaf's fur. Vixenkit was restless. She just couldn't keep still. Her light brown pelt, the color of a young doe, was shifting constantly, throwing up sand and bits of fluffy moss.

"Quit it!" Swankit murmured, pushing herself deeper into her mother's tortoiseshell fur to drown out the continuous noise. Her sister just kept mewling. Being the runt of the litter, Vixenkit had always been thin and sickly. Thorntail and Fernpaw had been in the nursery so many times to give her herbs that Swankit had forgotten that they lived in a different den.

Just as the squeals hit breaking point there was a long warning yowl from outside and the thunder of paws. This didn't cause any reaction from the kits; they were too young and oblivious to care what was happening outside the protective nursery walls.

But something flared up inside Sorrelleaf the moment the cry sounded, she knew that cry. The camp was in danger.

"Kits, I'll be right back, Darkflower will look after you" she promised.

The youngest queen seemed to have disappeared, before the four kits realized that she was laying only a few taillengths away, her dark brown pelt almost impossible to spot. She was suckling her only kit, Rainkit, a large pale gray tom with patches of fluffy white fur.

Darkflower swept the kits into her nest with her long black tail, a look of absolute fear in her eyes.

"Be careful" the dark warrior whispered.

Sorrelleaf said nothing, and backed out the den. It was far from silent. Howls and screams shook the very ground, and Swankit could almost hear blood being spilled like water fell from the sky. She was scared. And not even her mother was there to comfort her.

Only when she heard Darkflower's gasp did you notice the large silhouette standing in the nursery entrance. All of the queens had left to fight for their clan. Only Darkflower had been left to protect the kits. The tabby queen's fur was bristling, making her look twice her size, she flattened her ears, bared her teeth, and hissed.

If a cat had hissed at Swankit like that, she would have turned and ran with her tail between her legs, but the tom didn't even flinch. He lowered himself slowly and stalked further into the sacred ground. On cue Darkflower stood, they sized each other up, and sprang at the same time.

Swankit couldn't remember if she screamed or not, or if she even actually saw blood before she dug deep into the moss bed and hid. But when morning came and the last cries died away, Vixenkit was gone.

Swanpaw awoke with a start. She'd been having the same nightmare nearly every night, ever since she had been made an apprentice. She assumed it was guilt; she had allowed the Shadowclan warrior to snatch Vixenkit and injure Darkflower. The young queen had been in the medicine cat's den for half a moon after the battle and still had massive scars that maimed her pretty coat.

But she wished the memories would go away, it was awful to relive. Every time she made an accomplishment, she couldn't help but think that her sister should have been there. And, though she hated herself for it, she believed that Vixenkit was dead. Windclan had never found a trance of her after. They had searched every inch of the territory in case she was wandering in the cold, and had even put up sentries on the Shadowclan border, but no luck, only complaints about the border 'activity' at gatherings, though Swanpaw had never been to one yet. It was a huge honor she knew, to be chosen to attend a gathering, but apprentices were much less likely to be chosen than higher ranking cats, such as warriors and queens.

She tore herself from her thoughts, she had duties to do and training at sunhigh, and if she was late to training- the thought made her shudder, Stonepelt would have her swim in mouse bile no doubt.

She shook the dust from her sleek white pelt as she left the den. The other two apprentices, her littermates, Leafpaw and Littlepaw were sharing tongues under a holly bush. She joined them.

"I thought you were hibernating!" Littlepaw exclaimed. "We were just debating whether we should tell Stonepelt you weren't coming!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She assured him, "Just a bit tired, but I'm better now" she added, contradicting herself with a huge yawn.

Stonepelt, Cloudheart, and Kinkleg had just arrived in the training grounds when they entered, meaning they weren't late.

"Now today-" Kinkleg started, limping in a circle around them, his twisted leg obviously acting up again,"-are going to talk about snakes"

"There are three types of venomous snakes that live in our territory" Cloudheart said. "Who can name them?"

"Cobras, Rattlesnakes, and Vipers!" Leafpaw said.

"Good" She said approvingly.

"First off, you never, ever, approach any snake" Stonepelt growled. "Today we have found a nest of Gopher snakes, not venomous, but they will bite and it does I hurt. I want you three to show us how you would handle the situation if you were in an encounter with a venomous snake." He said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kinkleg held up his tail, signaling them to stop.

"Here"

There were about four snakes slithering through the tall grass. Swanpaw's pelt prickled.

"Now" Cloudheart said, "How would you kill a snake?"

"Bite it's neck from behind?" Swanpaw guessed.

"Good!" Kinkleg said. "Now, I want each of you to kill a snake today, not to eat, but if you ever found yourself in a dangerous situation-"

"Yes, yes" Stonepelt interrupted irritably, "Right, off you three then"

Leafpaw was already circling one of the larger gopher snakes when she let out a cry of pain. Another snake had lodged it's fangs in her flesh. Cloudheart killed it before it could bite again.

"Are you okay?" she asked Leafpaw, who was trembling. Swanpaw could see blood welling from two small puncture wounds.

"I'll take her back to camp" Kinkleg offered. "Thorntail can fix her up"

Swanpaw was staring at the dead snake, a voice whispering in her eyes.

"_A price"_

** This is the revised version of Swanfeather's destiny. I do not own warriors, only the characters in this story. Please review!**


	2. Destiny Unfurls

Swanpaw dreamed that night as well. It was the same dream she'd been having for the past two moons, only this time it was much more vivid and she could hear her sister's shrieks of terror as her frail body was ripped from the protection of the nursery. But before the sun was near up and the daily nightmare ended, her beautiful, emerald green eyes flew open.

She listened intently, trying to figure out what had woken her, when a dark shape crossing the camp caught her attention. She had half a mind to send out a warning yowl, but her instincts told her that this cat was not a threat. Still, she swiftly pulled herself from the apprentice's den, closer to the cat. In brighter moonlight she could see the cat clearly. "Russetfur?"

The dark ginger tom jumped. "Wha! Swanpaw?" he said nervously. "I- I was just going to the dirtplace!"

It was a downright lie, he stunk of heather and thistle, which made no sense, there were no thistle bushes in Windclan territory, not that she knew of. But the habit of never questioning a warrior took over. "Of course Russetfur" she mewed, dipping her head. "You just startled me, that's all."

Relief flooded the dark tom's face and he slunk into the warrior's den.

Now that Swanpaw was awake, she had no intention of going back to sleep. Although her better judgment warned her that she would be exhausted for training in the morning, she slipped out of the camp and out towards the open moor.

"Where are you going?"

It was Swanpaw's turn to jump. Leafpaw was standing in the camp entrance, her face held an emotion Swanpaw couldn't read, distrust?

"Leafpaw!" She gasped, "You scared me!"

"Where are you going?" She repeated.

"For a walk, I can't sleep"

Leafpaw still looked guarded, 'Mind if I come too?" she asked, not waiting for an answer and strolling up to her sister. They walked in tense silence. Swanpaw occasionally glancing at her sister, but Leafpaw's stony face continued to stare straight ahead, not bothering to make conversation. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's on your mind?" she asked tentatively.

Leafpaw's brilliant green eyes, so much like her sisters, narrowed.

"What gives you that impression!" she snapped.

Swanpaw flinched at the cruel tone.

"Your upset!" she urged, "It's obvious! But you can tell me!"

"No." Leafpaw choked, "No I can't, you wouldn't understand, every day I walk in your shadow! You're the best fighter! You always bring back the most prey! You're the beautiful one! Nobody ever pays me any attention! Nobody spares a glance at me! Nobody!" she yowled.

Swanpaw was shocked, she'd always looked up to her sister.

Leafpaw didn't give her a chance to answer, she seemed to realize that what she'd said couldn't be taken back. With one last fleeting glance she raced off into the heather.

_How many sisters must I lose?_

Swanpaw crouched alone on the moor, her head bowed, silently her mind raced. It wasn't until the sun was peeking above the horizon that a dark shape fell across her shoulder.

"I know" came the calm, consoling voice of Stonepelt.

Swanpaw did not jump, she had expected him to come.

Stonepelt seemed to consider himself before continuing. "I wish them both well, but I cannot deny that you possess remarkable talent. More than I have seen since Flightfur was my apprentice. He's deputy now Swanpaw, you have that opportunity, but you must learn how use it! You have the chance that most cats can only dream of, your littermate saw this." He drew breath, weighing his words, "You cannot despair, we all face loss and change, this is what makes us warriors! Our unflinching strength and driving desire can make us unstoppable, or it can ruin us. We are all born with a choice, which makes our clan strong. I hope you choose the best path." He said before standing. "We should be getting back now, the dawn patrol will miss me, and you should get some sleep before evening training"

His words were still ringing in her ears. Was he warning her? Had he perhaps conversed with Thorntail about her? Was she destined to rise?

**Yay! Sorry for not posting in a while, writer's block. Put a + in your review if I should add the allegiances! Please review! Also there is a typo in the last chapter, I meant ears, not eyes! I WILL be posting a chapter 3! Might take a while. Warrior out!**

**P.S. I know it's really short, next one will be longer!**


	3. First Sight

As the days passed Swanpaw realized that Leafpaw wasn't going to be talking to her again anytime soon. She seemed reluctant to admit that she was sorry and determined that she hadn't done anything wrong. Swanpaw only wanted the old relationship that she'd had with her sister but it looked very far away now. She wasn't sure it'd ever come back.

When she woke several mornings later she found Littlepaw staring at her hotly. "What?" she demanded, wondering what she could have possibly done?

"You were kicking and thrashing all night. No one got any sleep." He replied dryly.

The bits of moss scattered everywhere told her it was true, but she wasn't surprised. Again she'd had here old nightmare and yet this time her sister had been pleading for her help as Swanpaw hid. It would have been enough to distress anyone in their sleep.

"Sorry" she said as she stretched and shook moss out of her pelt.

Littlepaw sighed, "Let's go, Stonepelt wants you and me on the sunhigh patrol with him and Russetfur so that Cloudheart can take the day off; she's been coughing lately."

Swanpaw looked uneasy. "She _will_ be alright, won't she?" she asked. The last thing Windclan needed was sickness in the camp. Littlepaw didn't reply and walked out of the den. Swanpaw followed him and saw Stonepelt talking to Thorntail.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him as she approached. He turned to look at her.

"We're going to patrol the Shadowclan border" he said, avoiding her question. Swanpaw sighed and followed him out with Littlepaw and Russetfur right behind her.

The day was warm and sunny; one of the day days like it before leaf bare came. Swanpaw could just feel the creeping chill of the bitter wind as she followed the patrol across the hills. They only stopped once while Littlepaw took advantage of a young rabbit that had wandered from the warren. Ahead they could see the pine tree's starting to appear, and just beyond that was the territory border. As they reached it Stonepelt stopped and turned to face them, his face very serious.

"Now" he began. "Remember how close we are to enemy territory. I want you two to remember to hold your tongue until we can be sure there are no Shadowclan cats wandering around." He said sternly to Swanpaw and Littlepaw. They nodded fervently.

"Right then, Russetfur and Littlepaw will go down and mark that way and Swanpaw and I will go this way" he commanded with a few waves of his tail. The group split up and worked their ways down the borderline, sniffing for suspicious scents and renewing the markers.

After a few minutes Stonepelt halted again and sniffed the air. "Patrol" he warned her as the bracken parted and three Shadowclan cats emerged. Swanpaw had never seen a Shadowclan cat before, though her mother had left her with the impression that they were huge with long fangs and claws the size of mouse tails. On the contrary, they seemed perfectly normal, save the fact that they were looking at with hostile etched into their faces. A black she-cat stepped forward.

"I hope Windclan was only planning to stay in their own borders today, but I see that you have tried to move the border" she hissed, then added, "charming." In a silky voice that deceived no one.

"What!" Swanpaw exploded before she could stop herself.

Another she-cat, this one a brown tabby who looked like an apprentice stalked toward her. "I thought we were supposed to mark at the gorse bush. Not the dead pine!" she snarled.

Stonepelt did a double take. "But that's Windclan territory!" he protested. A dark tabby tom snorted. "Not if Windclan won't defend it!"

Swanpaw "If you're just looking for a fight-" but Stonepelt silenced her with a look.

"We will not fight here nor now." He told the Shadowclan cats. "I will inform Flightstar about this." And he turned and padded away, leaving Swanpaw in his wake.

The next day Swanpaw woke feeling feverish.

"You really need to see Thorntail before it gets worse." Fernpaw fretted.

"I'm not sick, really!" Swanpaw insisted. It was only a half-lie. Last night she had had her nightmare again and a suspicion had started to form in her mind. The thing was, that Shadowclan apprentice had looked an awful lot like her sister.

**I'm lazy, I know. That was much too short… anyways review! Lilysplash- Don't worry, I've got it all planned out ;)**


	4. Dawning Moment

The wind howled in the clearing as Swanpaw followed the clan down towards the four great oaks.

"I wonder what Stonestar will have to say about the prey stealing." Swanpaw confided in Fernpaw, Thorntail's apprentice.

She sniffed reproachfully. "The gatherings are supposed to be a time of peace! She hissed back.

Swanpaw sighed and walked into the hollow in silence. Shadowclan and Thunderclan were already there, milling among each other and sharing gossip. Littlepaw caught up with her.

"Do you think Mosspaw will be here today?" He asked eagerly.

Swanpaw curled her lip in disgust. "She's a Riverclan cat!"

Littlepaw sighed, "I know, she's just so pretty." He said dreamily.

Swanpaw shook her head and joined a group of Thunderclan apprentices. A young black tom was boasting about the battle between Riverclan and Thunderclan a half moon ago. Though his tale made it sound as though he had sent the Riverclan cat running home with its tail between its legs, she noticed several scars across his body. She huffed and noticed the silhouette of Riverclan making their way down to Fourtrees. The gathering would start at any moment now. The leaders also noticed the arrival of the fourth clan. Excitement pulsed off her pelt; today Flightstar would announce hers and her littermate's apprenticeship. They had, in fact, been apprentices for two moons now but they had not been invited to the last gathering.

The Riverclan leader, Dawnstar pelted down the hollow and propelled herself onto the great rock. For a Riverclan cat she was awfully small and needed a running start to make the leap. She beckoned the other leaders and one by one Flightstar, Stonestar and Cloudstar made their way up the large stone. Cloudstar stepped forward first.

"Thunderclan is getting along well! Leaffall has been kind to us this year and we hope this Leafbare is not nearly as cruel as last one was."

"Too right!" The Shadowclan elder, Foxtail grumbled.

"We also celebrate too new warriors, tonight Gorsepaw and Sootpaw join us as Gorsepelt and Sootfur!"

Swanpaw joined the rest of the cats in the cheering of the new warriors, even a few Riverclan cats called out.

Cloudstar took a step back and allowed Flightstar to pass forward. Flightstar surveyed the hollow before speaking.

"Leaffall has also been kind to Windclan, the rabbits run thick and-" His eyes sparkled in amusement. "-quite fast; though not nearly fast enough. We welcome Leafpaw, Swanpaw, and Littlepaw here today as apprentices. We experienced a quite bout of cold in the nursery but Thorntail managed to cure it before it could spread and Darkflower still has all her kits." A few cats purred at these words. Flightstar turned to Stonestar. "I've noticed the border has been slithering around a bit on your end, it would do well to remind your warriors were to mark." He said dryly. Stonestar raised his hackles but said nothing. Once it was apparent that Flightstar was through talking, Dawnstar padded forward.

"The cold weather recently has not affected Riverclan in the slightest." She mewed confidently. "Thunderclan invaded our territory and we regret to inform you that Poppyflower has retired early due to extensive injury." Her eyes flashed. Towards the back of the group a pale ginger she-cat that Swanpaw assumed must be Poppyflower bowed her head. She too had serious scaring and Swanpaw wondered just how vicious the fight had been.

"I am sorry to hear it." Cloudstar said and he did sound truly sorry. Dawnstar dipped her head and stood back to allow Stonestar to speak.

"Glad to see Thunderclan and Riverclan have finally made up." A voice hissed in Swanpaw's ear. She started and turned to see a dark brown tabby tom watching her. He smelled heartily of pine.

"Uh- right." She said uncomfortably, resisting the urge to shred the Shadowclan tom's ears as a vision of Vixenkit flashed across her mind.

Stonestar surveyed the crowd just as Flightstar had done, apparently awaiting silence. When it came at last he spoke.

"I am sorry to hear of other clan's troubles." In a bored voice that suggested he was not sorry at all. "We have three new apprentices this moon. Snowdapple's kits have reached six moons of age and tonight Frostpaw and Hailpaw join us as well as… Windpaw. Several Windclan cats gasped. "How dare you!" Darkflower called out and others joined her. "It's an outrage! And insult!" Cried Russetfur. Swanpaw saw the three new apprentices. Two were obviously Snowdapple's kits, they both had long pale silvery fur and haughty features but the third cat was in fact, the same one Swanpaw had seen on the Shadowclan patrol. Her fur was longer than the others and was the color of… of a doe. Realization hit Swanpaw like a monster on the Thunderpath. Why was Vixenkit sitting her with a group of Shadowclan cats, looking perfectly at home? And why was she looking at Swanpaw with the utmost loathing?

**Meh finally got this up! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I promise I will update eventually again! I know they've been so short lately and I'm so sorry about that. Later chapters will be better! **

**Swanpaw: You took your time!**

**Leafpaw: I'm not too fussed, really…**


End file.
